


Hall H

by elfpunk999



Series: Tom & Christine [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 21:36:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1914648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine is disappointed when Tom can't come to Comicon with her and Riley. But her disappointment turns to irritation when a certain God makes an appearance at the Marvel Panel in Hall H.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Are you sure you can’t come?” Christine asked Tom over the phone.

“I’m sorry darling. I just won’t make it back in time. And you know I can’t just walk into Comicon. We’d all be mauled.” Christine let out a heavy sigh as she looked over herself in the mirror.

“You’re going to miss my Zatana costume.” She replied.

“I know.” Tom groaned. “Maybe you can wear it for me later?” he asked, a hopeful smile clear in his voice. Christine ran her hand over the soft satin of her white corset with a smile.

“If you’re lucky.” She replied.

A soft ‘hehehe’ was her only reply.

“Maybe Riley can send you a picture later. Just so you know what you’re missing.” She continued looking over towards her friend. Riley adjusted the buckles on the front of her Resident Evil costume shaking her head.

“If he doesn’t come he doesn’t get to see it.” She replied. Christine laughed.

“Hear that?” she asked Tom. He grumbled something under his breath before letting out a heavy sigh.

“We’ll see about that. You girls have fun and don’t let Riley run away with the first Captain America she sees.” Christine smiled at Riley as her friend adjusted her costume once again in the mirror.

“I make no promises.” Christine laughed.

“I’ll see you when you get home.” He said laughing softly on the other line.

“Fine.”

“I love you.” he said softly. A smile pushed up her cheeks.

“Yeah yeah, love you too.” She replied before hanging up the phone. She looked over her outfit one last time pulling the cropped long tailed tuxedo jacket on over the white dress shirt and corset. “I forgot my fishnets.” She grumbled. Riley looked over at her and pursed her lips cocking her head to the side.

“I think it’s fine without them.” She replied. Christine looked over herself again and nodded.

“Agreed. Ready to go?” she asked.

“Yip.” Riley said with excitement. “Off to Hall H.” she shouted as she threw open the door. Christine laughed and followed her friend down the hall of their hotel.  

Riley practically pulled Christine through the arena towards Hall H. Slinking in past a small group of unsuspecting people in line the girls quickly rushed towards the front and stole two seats on the edge of the second row. Riley was practically bouncing in her seat as they waited for the seats to fill up behind them. She was chanting something under her breath and Christine leaned closer to her to hear. “Chris, Chris, Chris, Chris.” She laughed out loud.

“Which are you more excited for? Evans or Pratt?” Christine asked.

“Yes.” Riley replied wiggling in her seat as her smile spread across her face.

“I can’t get you Pratt. I don’t know that one.” Christine said.

“You should get on that.” Riley replied. Christine laughed at her friend as she scanned the faces that guarded the curtains beside the stage. Her brow furrowed when she spotted a familiar face.

“What’s Brian doing here?” she asked out loud.

“Who?” Riley asked looking towards the big bulking man in a suit.

“Brian. He’s usually with Tom.”

“Maybe he’s with someone else. He could have multiple people to guard you know. The man’s not owned exclusively by yours.” Riley said with a grin.

Christine was still looking over the faces when the crowd roared into life. A man in a red suit came out to announce Chris Hardwick and both girls hollered and clapped as he appeared on stage. Riley bounced in her seat as he talked about the panel. “Calm down. You’re gonna break the chair.” Christine laughed.

“Shut up.” Riley replied but she calmed her bouncing slightly, only bouncing her leg with anticipation. Kevin Feige walked out next and took his seat. As he talked about Thor: The Dark World Christine hollered loudly and clapped. Then the lights went black and a scream rolled through the arena.

“Humanity…” Christine gripped her seat chair as a deep dominating voice rang through the darkness. “Look how far you’ve fallen.” A scream roared through the crowd, deafening her. “Lining up in the sweltering heat for hours.” Her breath left her chest as her fingers gripped the seat tighter. “Huddling together in the dark…” heat rushed down her spine as she felt Riley’s hand on her leg. Her friend whispered something to her but it was lost as his voice boomed over the speakers. “Like beasts.” The lights flashed back on and a spotlight illuminated a tall, dark god of a man on stage.

“I’m going to kill him.” Christine gasped as her eyes lingered over Tom in full costume. She rose up from her seat and stalked towards the bulking man in the suit. Riley rushed after her shouting something. “Hey Brian.” Christine said trying to calm the flames of anger that flickered in her voice. The man looked at her and his scowl softened into a smile.

“Hey Christine. He didn’t tell me you were going to be here.” He replied. Christine’s eyes narrowed as Tom continued to speak on stage.

“He didn’t tell me _he_ was going to be here.” She remarked looking back at Brian. The man’s face turned into a grimace as her banked anger leaked hotly into her tone. “Can we come back please… so I can kill him?” she asked with a smile. Brian looked around before nodding. “Thanks. Brian this is Riley, Riley Brian.” She said as she walked by the man in a hurry. “Hi.” She heard them exchange quickly. The girls walked back behind the curtain and Christine let out a deep calming breath.

“Maybe he didn’t know that he was going to be here.” Riley said placing her hand on Christine’s shoulder.

“Really?” Christine asked arching her eyebrow. Riley looked back out on stage and shook her head.

“No, he knew. You should kill him.” she replied.

“Hey you think Hemsworth will show up?” Riley remarked with excitement as she scanned the faces around them.

“I hope so.” Christine grumbled. “Someone’s gonna have to drag me off of him when he gets back here.”

“Riley…” The girls looked behind them as Chris Evans walked over; a smile tugging hard at his lips.

“Evans.” Riley squeaked with excitement.

“Wow… you look…” he said his sentience trailing off as he looked her up and down appreciatively.

Christine walked back out beyond the curtain to stand beside Brian. She watched as Tom commanded the stage. It was hard to believe that her well-mannered, soft spoken boyfriend was under all that dominating presence and leather. Heat pooled between her thighs as the crowd screamed for him, chanting his character’s name. She walked back behind the curtain as he walked off stage when the footage of Thor began to roll. Watching him quickly take off his mic and hand it to a stage hand she walked up to him with her arms crossed. “Oh…” he said quickly as he took a step back from her.

“You lied.” She grumbled arching her eyebrow at him.

“I… yes…” he confessed forcing a smile. Christine watched his eyes trail down her body, his lips curling at the ends. “Is this the Zatana outfit?” he asked with a hint of lust in his voice “Mmm…” he said as his tongue wet his bottom lip.

“Don’t sex face me mister. You’re in trouble.” Christine grumbled. Tom’s eyes narrowed on her as he took in a deep breath. He grabbed her hand, pulling her around the corner and into a small curtained room.

His lips seized hers harshly. His tongue shoving into her mouth forcefully as his hand latched onto the back of her neck. She pulled away and scowled at him. “Tom…” she said trying to cover her need with anger. His long fingers gripped the back of her neck as his thumb pushed up on her chin, silencing her with a low growl.

“Tom’s not here.” He said in the smooth liquid voice he’d used on stage. His other hand trailed up her back, pinning her against his leather clad chest. Christine’s eyes rolled back in her head as his mouth quickly latched onto her throat. His tongue rolling over her pulse point before his teeth nipped her skin sending gooseflesh across her body. His thumb continued to press up on her chin, choking back her moans before they could rise from her throat. His free hand roamed down her body, taking a handful of her ass before his fingers rolled over the top of her thighs and then between her legs. One long digit snaked beneath the seam of her leotard and slid up between her wet folds. A moan rose from his chest as his lips hovered over hers. “Someone enjoyed the performance.” He said. His voice still in the deeper register that made her blood rush hotly through her veins. Christine pressed her palm against the bulge in his leather trousers, squeezing him gently as his hips bucked.

“Someone enjoyed the attention.” She remarked with a smug smile pulling up her lips.

As Tom’s finger pushed up into her wet entrance her hand snaked down between his skin and the leather of his trousers. Her fingers wrapped around his hardened length, stroking it slowly as his hips rolled. Removing his hand from her neck he quickly unfastened something at his hip and his trousers loosened. Christine managed to pull him free of his leather confines and began stroking him harder as his finger pumped into her. His hand snapped back up to her throat as his lips seized hers again. She let her teeth rake over his bottom lip making him moan deeply. Shoving another finger deep inside of her he pumped them faster, drawing her closer to her climax while her hand rolled over the head of his cock. Withdrawing his fingers he pushed her back against something, lifting her slightly to sit atop it as he held her leotard aside. She guided his cock to her and with one hard thrust he sheathed himself in her completely. His hand snapped down over her mouth, silencing her moan of pleasure before it could echo throughout the entire backstage area. Her fingers clutched onto the leather at his hips as he rolled them. As he began pistoning his hips into her his hand left her mouth and pressed against her chest, forcing her to lie back across the long table. Her hands gripped the edges while he roughly palmed her breasts; rolling her nipple between his fingers and pinching it hard. His right hand still gripped her hip tightly, his fingers pressing into her bone as his knuckles went white.

“Say my name.” he growled breathlessly.

“Loki.” She whispered as heat rushed down her spine. Tom’s jaw jutted out as his fingers pressed into her ribs painfully.

“Say my name.” he grunted thrusting into her harder.

“Loki.” She gasped. Her fingers clutched onto the armor on his chest as her neck strained.

“Say. My. Name.” he punctuated each word with a hard deep thrust.

“Loki.” She shrieked just loud enough for him to hear as her back arched sharply off the table. Her walls contracted around him hard as her orgasm rushed heat over her body. A deep growl rolled up his throat as he emptied himself into her with a hard thrust of his hips.

Christine fell flat against the table as she panted. Tom jerked his hips one more time making her moan his real name with a smile. Pulling from her he stepped back, reattaching the laces at his waist. Slowly Christine pushed herself up to sit on the table and look at him. His lips pulled back from his teeth as he smiled wide. Her eyes narrowed on him as a deep exhale rushed from her chest.

“You’re still in trouble.” She grumbled. A soft ‘hehehe’ escaped his curled lips. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her softly.

“God of mischief darling.” He whispered against her lips. “I’m always in trouble.” His voice dipping back into the smooth liquid tone. A sigh washed over Christine before he kissed her roughly once more.


	2. After Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine can't get over Tom lying to her. Tom finds a way to fix it.

Christine and Riley walked the floor of Comicon in a daze; neither really paying attention to each other or anything on the floor. A tight heat grew in Christine’s chest, fueled by the warmth radiating from between her thighs. Her mind lingered on the feeling of his leather clad hips pressed against her legs, his lips rough against hers as he commanded her. But still an irritation rose through the haze of her brain. Part of her brain listened to Riley psych herself up and then out of her date on loop.

“I should wear the blue dress right?” Riley asked quickly. “Did I pack the blue dress? I think… fuck… I hate not having my entire fucking closet here. I can’t remember what shit I fucking packed.” Christine smiled as Riley continued to ramble and curse. Christine knew she was nervous, Riley always cursed more when she was nervous.

“Why are you so worked up? You’ve already had sex with him. Isn’t that enough of an ice breaker. Now it’s just like ‘hey I’ve seen you naked, wanna grab a drink?’” Christine asked.

“It’s different.” Riley groaned. “Last time it was like… like a competition between the two. Now it’s just gonna be me and him. What if he doesn’t like me? What if I say something stupid? What if I go completely fan girl on him and he hates it?” Christine laughed and shook her head.

“He’s going to love you Riley, even if you are a little crazy.”

“Shut up.” Riley replied with a smile. Christine’s eyes lingered a little longer than she’d planned on a passing patron in a full Loki get up. The heat in her coursed through her veins as her brow furrowed slightly.

“Are you still mad at him?” Riley asked with confusion as they walked aimlessly.

“A little.” Christine confessed. “He lied to me.”

Riley scoffed. “You just lived every fan girl’s wet dream and you’re hung up on the fact that he lied to you? Who are you and what have you done with my friend?” Riley replied with a laugh.

“I know.” Christine grumbled as her brow furrowed. “I’m turning into one of those girlfriends.” She said with a shudder.

“Don’t worry. I won’t let you go to the bitchy side.” Riley said grabbing her arm firmly. The girls both laughed. “You wanna go stare at them for a little bit? They should still be at the signing booths.”

Christine smiled and nodded her head. Riley wiggled with excitement and led the way to the Marvel side of the convention floor. Christine’s irritation wavered slightly as they approached the tables. His boisterous laugh carried through the air and warmed her heart, bringing a smile to her face. The tables were crowded as everyone packed in together trying to be next in line to see him. She took the lead and pulled Riley along behind her as she pushed her way around the outer wall of fans towards Brian. The large man’s stern scowl softened to a smile as he laid eyes on them. With a silent nod he lifted the black rope barrier and let them pass through. Tom’s eyes darted over towards them, a large smile radiating up into his piercing blue eyes. Then his attention refocused on the girl in the Thor shirt babbling to him with excitement. She let her eyes trail over him slowly. He was her nerdy, over excited Tom again. His short brown hair no longer hidden beneath a long black wig, his clothes no longer leather and metal. He wore the white shirt she liked with the sleeves rolled up to just above his elbows. His navy blue trousers hung low on his hips as he stood up and shook his ass as a fan played a song on their phone. She laughed as he flashed her a wink but the irritation still lingered in the back of her mind.

Riley commandeered two chairs from behind a curtain and offered one to Christine. She accepted with a smile and sat, pulling her legs up into the chair to sit indian style as she pulled out her phone. Riley still mumbled beside her as she fought back the growing irritation in her mind. She didn’t like being mad at Tom, but he had so few flaws that when she did get mad it was hard to shake. She played Angry Birds on her phone until she felt a looming presence hovering over her. Looking up her eyes fell on his smiling face.

“I have to go do the Nerd HQ panel with Zach. He’s threatened me with a personally delivered punch to the dick if I don’t go so…” his nose scrunched slightly as his smile pulled up his cheeks.

“Ok.” She replied flashing him a smile.

“Did you want to go? Zach was asking if you’d be there, something about a rematch on Donkey Kong.” Christine laughed and shook her head.

“No, I should help Riley get ready for tonight. You know how she gets.” She forced a smile as she watched his shoulder sink.

“Are you still upset?” he asked. She watched his brow furrow and his deep blue eyes flood with anguish. She fought against everything inside of her to instantly forgive him.

“We’ll talk about it later hun. I’ll see you in your room tonight.” She said smiling at him. The side of Tom’s lips curled slightly as he nodded. “Have fun with Zach.” He placed his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it firmly before walking away from the table. Brian followed closed behind him and Christine let out a heavy sigh.

Tom paced the floor of his hotel room nervously. Looking down at his watch his brow furrowed slightly as he read eight-thirty. His mind raced as he tried to prepare himself for the fight he knew was coming, the fight he knew he deserved. He’d lied to her outright, for months. He had wanted his appearance at Comicon to be a surprise but he had never given thought to the fact that he’d outright lied to her. Christine had told him in the beginning that she could handle anything their relationship put them through. She could handle him being away, she could handle the fans being crazy, she could even handle the fact that they couldn’t be seen as overly affectionate out in public. The one thing she couldn’t handle was a liar. She’d made that clear. A pit grew in his stomach as he looked back at his watch; eight-fifty. Suddenly a knock made him freeze where he stood. Quickly he raced towards the door and threw it open.

Christine smiled at him as his eyes roamed down her petite form. She’d changed out of her costume. She looked more like the Christine he’d fallen in love with now in her black shorts and oversized spider-man shirt that hung off one shoulder. Her flip flops made flopping noises as she walked past him and into the room. He shut the door, locking it out of habit before spinning around to face her. Her eyes lit up as they fell on the two dozen roses he’d bought sitting on the nightstand.

“I know you’re mad at me.” He said calmly walking towards her.

Sitting on the edge of the bed she looked up at him. “I’m not mad at you Tom.” She said with a heavy sigh. “I understand that you wanted it to be a surprise and that I should be… overjoyed that you made it, and that… that I got to live out my fantasy with you in your costume.” A smile threatened to pull up her lips. “Which was really, really, really nice.” She confessed. Tom felt warmth rising to his cheeks.

“But… what worries me is how… how easy it was for me to fall for your lie.” She said as her brow pinched together. She stared down at the floor as she continued. “I didn’t even think twice that you could be lying to me. I assume it’s because you’re such a great actor that I just… believe everything you say and I’m worried because… because you could be lying about so many other things, important things and I would never know.” Tom sank to his knees in front of her, so her eyes fell on his face.

“I swear to you, I have never lied about anything important.” He confessed. “I lied about this to keep it a surprise but I would never ever lie about something that really mattered.” Christine’s eyes flickered back and forth across his face for what felt like ages.

“I believe you.” she said letting her lips curl at the edges. Tom felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders and he rose up to press his lips against hers. Christine shifted back on the bed and kicked off her sandals. Tom followed, never letting his lips leave hers as she moved to the center of the bed.

“I am so sorry I lied to you Christine.” He said as he hovered over her. “Can I please make it up to you?” he asked before his lips touched the side of her neck softly.

“You can try.” She whispered on an exhale.

His fingers slowly drifted down her sides to find the hem of her shirt. Pulling up on it, she raised her arms and let him remove it from her. His breath caught in his throat as his eyes fell on her bare breasts. He kissed each one as his hands slid down to the button on her shorts. Christine leaned back on the bed, moving her chest out the reach of his lips. A slow grumble rolled up his chest but the smile that danced across her lips silenced it immediately. His longer fingers wrapped around the waist of her shorts and pulled them down her legs, revealing the black lace panties he favored. He placed wet open mouth kisses slowly across her hips from one slightly protruding bone to the other before letting his fingers loop in the waistband of her panties. His lips never left her skin as he pulled them down her legs, leaving her bare before his eyes.

Moving his kisses up her body he let his hands brush up her thighs, eliciting a soft moan from her lips. As his tongue rolled over one of her rosy nipples he slowly pushed two fingers into her wet core. She gasped, arching slightly off the bed, pressing her chest into his waiting mouth. His lips closed around her nipple, sucking slightly as his tongue rolled over it; teasing it up into a hardened point. Her hips rocked against his hand as he released one breast to work on the next.

Her fingers slid through his hair and down over his still clothed shoulders, clutching at his shirt. With one hand he unbuttoned his dress shirt while his lips seized her collarbone. Pulling up on his shirt he untucked it from his pants and let it hang open. As it softly brushed against her skin she whimpered beneath him. Curling his fingers slightly inside her slick channel he looked down at her face as he rubbed against the spot he knew sent her reeling. Her lips parted with a moan, her eyes fluttered shut and her neck craned slightly at his touch. Tom let his thumb roll over her clit. A gasp rushed past her lips as her body stiffened beneath him. Pressing his lips to the pulse point pounding in her neck he worked his fingers and thumb over her repeatedly until she was writhing beneath him. Her hands slid up under his open shirt and her nails raked down his back as her walls constricted around his probing fingers. His teeth nipped at her collarbone, sending her over the edge as she came undone beneath him.

Tom pushed himself up onto his knees and withdrew his fingers from her. She moaned in protest as he slipped his shirt off his arms and tossed it to the floor. Her eyes widened then narrowed as his hands fell on the button of his trousers. She licked her lips before her teeth raked over her bottom lip and a smile pulled up the corner. Unfastening his trousers he lowered himself back onto his hands and knees; pressing his lips against hers firmly as he felt her legs bend up, and wind around his hips. Her toes sliding beneath the waistband of his pants and trousers, as she pushed them down his legs slowly. A trick she did that always made his breath catch in his throat. Kicking off the trousers completely he rolled his hips, letting his cock brush against her hot sex. Her eyes fluttered shut and a moan rolled out of her throat.

Pressing his forehead against hers he gripped her thigh firmly and pressed into her at a painstakingly slow speed. Her eyes opened wide as a whimper escaped her. Finally Tom seated himself deep inside of her, then froze as her warmth overwhelmed him. Taking a few deep calming breaths he began to roll his hips. Pushing and pulling himself in and out of her with slow fluid motions. Christine’s hands clutched onto his shoulders while her leg wrapped around his waist. Finding his control Tom shifted his knees, pinning her other leg between them as his hips continued their motions.

Tom pushed himself away from Christine to sit up on his knees. Her hands reached out for him but soon sank back to the bed to fist into the sheets at her sides. Sliding his hand down her leg he wrapped his fingers around her calf and pulled it up against his chest. Pressing his lips to her ankle he set into a new rhythm. Alternating between pistoning his hips and rolling them in large circles, he watched her chest heave as her back arched off the bed. Sweat dripped down his back as he fought the heat that rushed up his spine. A scream flooded his ears as he felt her cunt squeeze his cock tightly. Clenching his teeth he continued his leisurely pace. ‘Two’ he noted mentally.

Releasing her leg he ran his hands down her sweat slicked chest. Kneading at her breasts as his hips continued to roll in small circles. As he pulled from her Christine let out an exhausted laugh and rolled onto her stomach, rising up onto her hands and knees. She pressed back against him, rolling her ass against his throbbing cock while she looked over her shoulder at him. Tom smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder and his other guided his cock back to her scorching core. Pushing into the hilt his hand joined the other at her shoulders. His thumbs kneading the tense muscles they found there as he took slow calming breaths. Christine moaned beneath him, her head falling forward as he filled her completely. Tom rocked back on his knees before pushing up with his thighs, hitting new spots within her. His hands slowly worked down her back, rolling her muscles beneath his thumbs until they came to her hips. His fingers gripped tightly, pressing into her hips as he felt her tightening around him again. His breathing came out in gasps through his nose as white heat rushed down his spine, leaving his muscles tense in its wake. Hilting himself deep inside of her he froze. His jaw locked and jutted forward as his chest heaved. Falling onto her back he placed his hand beside hers on the bed while his other roamed over her stomach. Rolling his fingers over her sensitive clit he pressed his ear to her back, listening as the moans formed in her chest before they fell from her lips. His cock twitched inside of her, begging him to find his release but he would deny it still. Using techniques from his morning runs he steadied his breathing and continued to roll her clit beneath his fingers. He felt her arms shaking as they held up her weight and he rose back up to his knees, pulling her arms up off the bed along with him.

Slowly he rolled his hips again; easing the burn that built at the base of his spine. Christine gasped as his fingers continued to work against her clit; his other hand kneading her breast. Her hands snaked up into his hair, pulling it slightly as her chest heaved. Tom pressed his lips to the crook of her neck; his tongue darting out to taste the salty sweat that covered her skin. Letting his teeth rake over her flesh his name became a moan on her lips as she convulsed against him. Her shoulders snapped back while her spine curled. Her fingers fisted into his hair, her nails digging into his scalp as another orgasm washed over her. ‘Three’ he noted to himself with a grin pulling up his lips.

He slowly lowered her back to the mattress where she pulled away, slowly rolling onto her back. Her usually pale skin was flushed pink and beads of sweat coated her skin. Tom hovered over her, pressing his lips to hers gently as she sucked in deep breaths. His lips continued to trail down her neck, over her collarbone, between her breasts and over her stomach until they could feel the warmth radiating from her sex. Christine’s breath hitched in her throat as he let a hot breath ghost across her core. The scent of her arousal sent hot sharp waves rushing down his spine and made his dick twitch painfully. He licked his lips as his eyes rose up to watch her face. She stared down at him, impatiently biting her bottom lip. With a smug smile pulling up the corner of his mouth he flattened his tongue against her dragging it up between her folds. A heavy sigh rushed over her lips as her fingers raked through his hair. Closing his lips around her throbbing clit he hummed and let his tongue roll over it slowly. Releasing it as his name became gasps rushing from her lips he drove his tongue deep into her cunt; swirling it quickly as her taste sent a savage growl racing from his throat. His arms wrapped around her thighs, holding her still against him as he devoured her. His tongue probing in and out of her spasming core before his lips latched onto her clit again, sucking and licking it frantically. His cock throbbed painfully as he moaned against her sensitive skin. Releasing one of her thighs he reached down between his legs and wrapped his long fingers around his shaft. Stroking it slowly to relieve some of the building fire as he continued to thrust his tongue in and out of her. Christine’s thighs clenched around him tightly. His mouth closed over her as he drank down her sweet release. Her nails dug into his scalp driving his hand to pump harder over his throbbing cock.

As her thighs fell away from him he looked up over her body. Her chest heaved harshly, her eyes were closed, and her lips were parted trying to accommodate her heavy breathing. ‘Four’ he told himself with a note of accomplishment. Slowly crawling back up her body he hovered over her, his eyes taking in the extremely flushed tone of her cheeks and the damp strands of hair that clung to her neck and shoulders. Without warning her arms flung up around his neck and her legs curved tightly around him. Before a thought could came to his mind he was on his back and she had slid down his body. Her warm mouth wrapped around his cock, swiftly forcing a moan to escape his throat. She ran her tongue over him, her cheeks hollowing as she bobbed her head up and down. Tom bit his bottom lip hard, fighting the burn rising in his stomach. Barring his teeth as hers scrapped tantalizingly across the top of his cock his fingers instinctively fisted into her hair. She moaned against him, sending delicious vibrations to racing up his spine. She dragged her nails down his sides as she pulled from him with a wetly audible ‘pop’.

He watched with hooded eyes as she crawled back up his lean body to straddle his waist. Her lips seized his harshly while she guided him back into her warm cunt. Rocking her hips wildly, rolling them in circles and pistoning up and down his long shaft, she made short work of making his breathing ragged and rushed. Tom gripped her gyrating hips firmly. His knuckles went white digging his fingers into the finger shaped bruises forming from earlier. Hot waves rushed down his spine as he felt her tightening around him again. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she rode him hard, pushing through the overwhelming orgasm that threatened to engulf her. As her nails raked down his chest Tom lost himself. A primal cry rushed past his lips as the coil in his stomach snapped and the heat spread down his spine in rolling waves. He was mildly aware of her walls gripping his cock tightly, of his name echoing off the ceiling, of her nails digging into his sides. His eyes closed tightly as his jaw unhinged and his toes curled. Finally the white hot flash relinquished its hold on him and he let out a heavy exhale. Christine collapsed to the bed beside him, a satisfied smile permanently affixed on her lips.

“Five.” He exhaled. Christine laughed beside him, brushing sweat drenched hair from her face. “What’s the record again?” he asked through heavy breaths.

“Eleven.” She replied.

“Eleven.” He repeated closing his eyes. “Which ex got you to eleven?” he asked turning his head to look at her. She took deep calming breaths as her head rolled back and forth lazily.

“I can’t remember right now.” Tom’s lips curled at the edges as he turned his head back to look at the ceiling.

“Good.” He mumbled. Christine laughed beside him then turned onto her side, resting her head on his heaving chest as her leg draped over his. “I can totally get to eleven. Just give me five minutes.” He continued.

“It was eleven to one.” She replied.

“Eleven to one!” he exclaimed as his eyes went wide. “Shit.” He groaned. She laughed against his skin. “Fuck…” he breathed heavily. Wrapping his arms around her tightly he kissed her forehead. “Next time then.” He said. Christine laughed again and kissed his chest. “Eleven to one.” He mumbled to himself. He felt her wicked grin against his skin. “It was that fucking stoner wasn’t it?” He grumbled. “You know he cheated right? No man can get eleven to one without cheating.” Christine let out a loud laugh as she pinched his side. “Ouch.” He laughed even as he flinched. Christine let out a sigh of satisfaction.

She rolled her head to rest her chin against his chest as she looked up at his face. He could see the lust in her eyes fading into something serious.

“Don’t ever lie to me again Thomas.” She said bluntly as her eyes stared deeply into his. Tom shifted his weight, rolling onto his side and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Leaning his forehead against hers he nudged her nose with his.

“I promise.” He said softly. She let out a heavy sigh as her eyes closed and her lips curled up slightly. He wrapped his arms around her tightly before rolling contentedly onto his back.


End file.
